


Delle reazioni del tutto irrazionali

by AFK900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFK900/pseuds/AFK900
Summary: Un uomo si può sentire solo, naturale, ma come ci si può sentire ad aver perso chi ti faceva sentire importante; abbandonato.-ATTENZIONE-BL #connorxHank #Yaoi sconsiglio la lettura a tutti quelli che non apprezzano lo Yaoi [boyxboy]#Detroitbecamehuman





	1. Capitolo.1

"Sono passati già due mesi"

Si ritrovò a sussurrare a denti stretti il tenente mentre con una mano versava il caffè nella tazza.

Il tempo trascorso a sistemare i documenti e i file su i casi dei devianti non avevano fatto altro che accrescere le preoccupazioni sul destino di quello che era stato il suo collega, il suo amico.

Le domande continuavano a frullare nella sua testa : "Starà bene quel coglione ? Non avrà fatto un'altra delle sue cazzate ? Potrebbe essersi buttato da un ponte solo per portare a termine chissà quale missione il suo fottuto cervelletto robotico si sia preposto" , ed infine la domanda che ogni volta lo metteva più a   
disagio e gli faceva gelare il sangue nelle vene : "Tornerà da me ?"

Finito il caffè e sciacquata la tazza Hank si diresse verso la camera per prendere i vestiti puliti, non prima di aver dato un energica carezza al testone di Sumo. Una volta pronto versò i croccantini nella ciotola del suo ingombrante coinquilino "A più tardi Sumo!" disse affrettandosi a chiudere la porta.

La stazione di polizia era calma, tanto che il tenente riuscì a sedersi alla sua scrivania senza incappare in scomode conversazioni di routine. Le ore che passava chino sul suo computer non aiutavano con dolori che spesso lo colpivano alla schiena, prima era solito alzare le braccia e la testa per stiracchiarsi, ma la vista   
della scrivania vuota davanti a lui lo faceva sentire peggio di qualsiasi dolore che la sua schiena potesse sopportare.

La giornata era passata placidamente, niente era riuscito a fermare il flusso di pensieri che riempivano la mente di Hank, neanche quello stronzo di Reed con i suo soliti scherni. All' ora di chiusura della centrale, in piccoli gruppi i colleghi iniziarono ad andarsene, lui fu uno degli ultimi "Anche oggi ho evitato di sprecare il mio tempo con questi imbecilli" pensò. Non era mai stato un uomo particolarmente socievole nemmeno da giovane, aveva sempre preferito rimanere nella sua zona di confort e non far avvicinare nessuno, ma ultimamente era diventato molto più solitario e silenzioso.

Il ritorno a casa, tranquillo, "Come ogni santo giorno negli ultimi due mesi" pensò sommessamente,  
mancavano pochi metri per aggiungere casa , se avesse svoltato alla prossima curva sarebbe arrivato quando ... "Basta" disse a denti stretti, inchiodò e girò, reazione del tutto irrazionale ma dettata dalla paura di ritornare a casa e trovarla vuota ancora e ancora come era sempre stato, un uomo solo, una casa vuota.

Il bar i Jimmy, aperto, "Come sempre" pensò, era molto che non beveva ma ne aveva una voglia. Voleva che tutto quel casino si fermasse e quale rimedio più facile se non bere fino a non sentire più nulla ne la   
testa ne la confusione ne il dolore. Si sedette e prese un bicchierino di rum, poi un altro, un altro ancora "Fammelo doppio" si ritrovò a sbiascicare dopo l' ennesimo bicchiere, scelta opinabile in quanto le parole gli riportarono alla mente il primo incontro con lui. Trattene le lacrime a stento, l' alcool non bastava, continuò fino a chiusura uno dopo l' altro si ritrovò completamente ubriaco nel giro di qualche ora. Pagò e   
si trascinò fino al uscita "Hank non ti dovresti mettere alla guida" il barista si sentì in dovere di precisarlo in quanto non aveva mai visto il tenente così ubriaco, "Non rompermi il cazzo" disse Hank chiudendosi la   
porta alle spalle.

"Cazzo, dove ho messo la macchina" iniziò a guardarsi intorno confuso, dopo aver vagato nella via per un paio di minuti riuscì a individuare la vettura. Salì facendo fatica ad aprire lo sportello, con altrettanta fatica   
mise in moto. La strada davanti a lui sembrava un labirinto pieno di continue curve, la visuale gli si   
appannava e ritornava lucida a brevi tratti per dargli giusto il tempo di svoltare nella direzione giusta. L'interminabile gincana si concluse con la vista della porta di casa, aveva fatto bene a bere, per la prima volta dopo un eternità quella porta rappresentava la pace. Scese dall' auto, messa di sbieco nel vialetto inciampando nel cercare di muovere un passo, la faccia sul suolo fresco gli alleggerì il forte pulsare delle   
tempie per qualche secondo, poi il dolore per l' impatto si fece sentire lasciandolo senza fiato , si rialzò a fatica farfugliando i peggiori insulti, chiuse la macchina con violenza e si diresse verso l' entrata. Infilò la chiave dopo il terzo tentativo e aprì la porta, Sumo era sul tappeto a sonnecchiare "Domani gli dovrò delle scuse" fu l' unica cosa che pensò, notò, solo dopo aver chiuso la porta che proprio sotto ai suoi piedi c' era un biglietto, lo prese cercando di non rotolare su se stesso nel atto di abbassarsi, "TENENTE LA STO ASPETTANDO AL PONTE" una scrittura così perfetta, non poteva essere stato un essere umano a scriverlo,   
"MERDA!" sbraitò "Sei proprio uno stronzo di latta" si mise una mano su la fronte " E io sono il testa di   
cazzo più grande di questa città" in quel momento si sentì davvero stupido, non era riuscito ad avere fiducia nel suo partner, si era ubriacato pensando di essere stato abbandonato un'altra volta, aveva pensato solo a se, ancora. Si girò di scatto e aprì la porta, il gesto gli provocò la nausea, fece appena in tempo a fare due passi per raggiungere l'esterno, iniziò a vomitare, come se non bastasse si sentì andare in fiamme tutto il   
corpo, eccezion' fatta per le guance che erano solcate dalle lacrime, tutto ciò era doloroso e umiliante come poteva essersi ridotto ancora una volta così. Quando finì, rialzò la testa e si passò il braccio su la bocca, era sudato, confuso e emaciato ma doveva rimettersi alla guida, con passo svelto si diresse alla macchina, con il massimo della concentrazione a sua disposizione aprì e mise in moto. Il limite   
di velocità era di 35 miglia orarie Hank le superava abbondantemente, un pazzo, questo era l' unico modo   
per descriverlo in quella situazione, la sua unica fortuna era l' ora tarda, nessuno a controllare le strade e   
nessuno tranne lui a percorrerle. Mentre guidava nuove domande iniziarono ad affollargli la testa già indolenzita "Non avrò fatto tardi? Se ne sarà andato? Mi odierà? Cosa penserà vedendomi così? Sarà lui? È sicuramente lui ma se non lo fosse? Come reagirò? Lo dovrei prendere a pugni? Mi dovrei far prendere a pugni?" mentre tutte queste incognite facevano capolino nei suoi pensieri, non curanti dello sforzo che l'uomo stesse facendo per non farsi esplodere le tempie i fanali dell' auto illuminarono il parco giochi, svelto aprì la portiera lasciando la macchina accesa e facendo attenzione a non inciampare come successo poco   
prima, non chiuse neanche lo sportello si limitò a dirigersi più rapidamente verso la panchina dove ...

Il suo cuore saltò un battito, iniziò a cadere qualche fiocco di neve, illuminata dalle luci della città oltre il fiume, una sagoma attendeva in piedi rivolta verso la ringhiera, era lui non c' erano dubbi, la sensazione di caldo soffocante si stava affievolendo, Hank suppose fosse grazie alla neve mentre muoveva il primo passo verso chi lo stava aspettando.

Il rumore dei passi lo fece voltare, il suo viso appena visibile e sfocato alla vista dell' ubriaco era ciò di cui aveva bisogno ciò che cercava ogni mattina quando si svegliava ogni volta che alzava la testa dalla scrivania ogni santa volta che tornava in quella casa troppo vuota.

"Connor"


	2. Capitolo.2

"Connor"

Fu l' unica cosa che riuscì a dire prima che la vista gli si oscurasse, si sentì cedere le gambe.

"Tenente per favore si riprenda" 

Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovava sdraiato su una panchina, il viso del androide che lo guardava preoccupato fu la prima cosa che riuscì a mettere a fuoco. 

" Tenente come si sente?"

"Bene, sto bene" disse agitando una mano in aria e alzandosi rapidamente.

"Dovrebbe rimanere sdraiato le sue condizioni non sono delle migliori"

Si sentì sollevato nel capire che non stava sognando, il freddo pungente che sentiva su la punta del naso e sulle dita ne era la prova. Fissò il viso di Connor, non era non era cambiato di una virgola, neanche il suo abbigliamento presentava chissà quale variazione, non portava più la cravatta, ma era una cosa di poco conto. 

"Tenente lei è ubriaco" 

"Ma come sei perspicace" distolse lo sguardo, proprio come faceva Sumo quando sapeva di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. 

"Non lo sto dicendo per rimproverarla" rispose svelto il ragazzo accortosi del gesto inconscio dell' uomo.

"E io non stavo rispondendo ad un rimprovero" contestò rapidamente, continuando a guardare alla sua sinistra.

"Ho pensato fosse così per le sue reazioni tenente, mi scusi se ho sbagliato" 

Hank era piacevolmente infastidito, nessuno riusciva a leggere quelle sue piccole azioni con le quali cercava disperatamente e inconsapevolmente di esprimersi. Nessuno, se non il suo partner.

L' uomo, ancora stordito si alzò, i giramenti di testa non aiutavano a mantenere la postura dritta, Connor se ne accorse e si avvicinò prendendolo sotto braccio.

"Non vorrà mettersi alla guida" 

"Certo che si, non rimarrò qui a congelarmi il culo" 

"Non è una buona idea viste le sue condizioni"

"Oh merda Connor la vuoi smettere" infastidito si staccò dal ragazzo e gli si piazzò davanti.

"Smettila di preoccuparti, ho guidato fino a qui, mi sembra di essere ancora tutto intero!"

 

"Tenente lo dico per il suo bene, non voglio che le succeda niente di brutto anzi se avessi saputo, non le avrei mai lasciato quel biglietto" 

Il sangue ribollì nelle vene del uomo, non gli avrebbe lasciato quel biglietto se avesse saputo cosa?, che era ancora un ubriacone, un fallito; strinse i pugni. Si avvicinò a testa bassa, alzò il braccio e con tutta la potenza che aveva colpì il viso dell' androide che incassò il colpo voltando la testa. Rimasero in silenzio,l'uomo con lo sguardo a terra, la macchina con lo sguardo sul fiume. Il silenzio era insopportabile nella testa dell' ubriaco il ronzio provocato da tutta quella sequela di eventi era diventato troppo.

"Sapevi che stavo per colpirti, perché non ti sei mosso?"

"Me lo sono meritato" 

"No tu non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, sono io che ..." lo sguardo ancora fisso a terra, " Sono io che sono sbagliato" pronunciare quelle parole lo faceva sentire ancora peggio ma sapeva di non essere in torto.

"Tenente" le mani si posarono sul viso dell' uomo "La smetta di pensare che lei non vale niente, io non sarei qui se non fosse per lei" 

Hank alzò finalmente lo sguardo e cercò gli occhi del suo interlocutore, lui era li, riusciva a calmarlo e farlo sentire meno ... lui lo faceva sentire di più di un povero vecchio ubriacone solo.

"Torniamo a casa" erano bastate quelle parole da parte del ragazzo per fargli alzare leggermente il labbro in un sorriso.

Il viaggio in macchina sul sedile del passeggero Hank non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, effettivamente non si aspettava nemmeno di vedere Connor guidare, "E tu da quando guidi?" 

"Non saprei tenente, inizialmente non era richiesto dal mio programma. Sembra che in qualche modo la devianza abbia contribuito a farmi apprendere cose che in principio non ero in grado di fare" 

Hank era ancora una volta confuso, oltre ad aver iniziato a provare emozioni questo stronzetto ora poteva anche guidare, forse a mente lucida non gli avrebbe mai lasciato in mano la sua macchina, ma quella sera il tornado di circostanze che lo aveva portato su quel sedile gli sembrò un ottima giustificazione. 

"Tenente le posso fare una domanda?"

"Lo stai già facendo stupido" 

"Intendevo ..." silenzio. 

"Su avanti parla" si sbrigò a dire l' ubriaco per evitare l' espressione smarrita dell' androide.

"Non stava facendo nulla di pericoloso, sa l' ultima vola che l' ho vista in queste condizioni ... ecco"

Si riferiva alla sera in cui il tenente era svenuto dopo aver bevuto chissà quanto, e soprattutto, la sera in cui si era puntato alla testa la pistola giocando alla roulette russa. Il silenzio nelle macchina, Hank non aveva intenzione di rispondere, non ci pensava da chissà quanto. 

"No" risposta secca e di nuovo silenzio.

 

"Se c' è qualcosa che non va me ne può parlare, non c'è bisogno che finga, io..." 

"STA ZITTO!" una decisione del tutto irrazionale quella di urlare per un non nulla. 

"Ti ho detto di no è no, non farti strani castelli per l' aria, come potrei fare una cosa del genere, COME POTEVO SOLO PENSARLO! Ti stavo aspettando, non ti volevo lasciare solo" il messaggio sottinteso Connor lo capì.

"Nemmeno io volevo lasciarti da solo Hank"


	3. Chapter 3

Il tenente si era ormai addormentato, non era riuscito a tenere gli occhi aperti e si era perso la risposta dell’ androide. Dopo aver parcheggiato Connor scese dal auto e aprì lo sportello del passeggero.

“Tenente siamo arrivati, mi dispiace ma si deve svegliare” 

Hank si stropicciò gli occhi e con un po’ di fatica scese dal auto, l’ androide prese le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca e aprì la porta, Sumo era ancora sul tappeto, si girò rivolgendo il muso verso l’ entrata, era sereno nel vedere il suo padrone e il suo amico, si voltò di nuovo e continuò a dormire.

Connor chiuse la porta e aiutò Hank a raggiungere il letto, non appena il viso dell’ uomo toccò il cuscino questo iniziò a dormire pesantemente. L’ androide si chinò, il suo viso era a pochi centimetri da quello dell’ uomo, il led che aveva su la tempia si colorò di giallo, non respirava ma aveva comunque paura che l’ altro aprisse gli occhi. Posò le sue labbra su quelle del tenente per qualche secondo, il led rosso, si tirò su lentamente continuando a fissarlo “Buona notte Hank” disse con un filo di voce e si diresse verso il soggiorno. 

La sveglia, l’ uomo la spense e continuò a dormire. Un ora più tardi si svegliò di soprassalto, un incubo in cui Connor se ne andava senza dire nulla lo aveva turbato. Si alzò “Connor, hei Connor ci sei?” nessuna risposta, camminò svelto fino al soggiorno, nessuna traccia dell’ androide “Ma che cazzo Connor…” pensò.  
Sul tavolo della cucina era appoggiato un thermos con del caffè, un bicchiere d’ acqua, un’ aspirina e un altro biglietto: “BUONGIORNO TENENTE, HO PENSATO DI PREPARARLE DEL CAFFE’ E DI LASCIARLE UN ASPIRINA IN CASO AVESSE ANCORA MAL DI TESTA QUANDO SI SVEGLIA” 

Questo però non spiegava dove fosse finito Connor, mandò giù l’ aspirina, si lavò, si cambiò e si occupò di Sumo. Era tardi, più di un ora di ritardo in ufficio, Fowler se lo sarebbe mangiato, ma francamente a Hank non interessava, aveva altro a cui pensare, il suo incubo si era avverato l’ androide era scomparso di nuovo e senza lasciar traccia. 

Appena entrato in ufficio si sentì chiamare dal capitano, “Ovviamente” pensò, Fowler non si lasciava sfuggire nemmeno un occasione per riprendere il tenente, “Sei nei guai a quanto pare, cosa ti è successo la scorsa sera per fare così tardi oggi, ah no aspetta posso immaginarlo; glu glu glu “ Reed aveva mimato il gesto del bere, Hank era talmente tanto nervoso da volerlo prendere a pugni, ma la voce del capitano lo fermò “Hank, muoviti ho delle notizie da darti”. Si girò verso Gavin guardandolo in cagnesco, per poi proseguire verso l’ ufficio del capitano.

Entrò, “Siediti pure” rimase in piedi, preferiva guardarlo dal altro in basso per non sentirsi inerme mentre veniva ammonito. Fortunatamente, non era per quello che era stato chiamato in quel ufficio, “Hank non so se hai sentito, ma ieri sera è stato siglato il primo accordo tra il capo dei devianti e il presidente” non ne sapeva niente, al bar di Jimmy la tv era sintonizzata su un canale di eventi sportivi. 

“Non ne sapevo nulla” 

“Bene, quindi sicuramente non saprai cosa si è deciso” 

“Mi sembra ovvio Jeffrey, su arriva al punto” 

“E’ stata messa in evidenza l’ importanza che anche i crimini su gli androidi vengano puniti, a quanto dicono se non si fossero commessi atti violenti contro questi ultimi non saremmo arrivati a questo punto” 

“Ok, ma in tutto questo, perché mi hai chiamato nel tuo ufficio per dirmelo?” 

“Perché sei a capo del nuovo dipartimento che si occupa della sicurezza degli androidi, e avrai un vice”

“Jeffrey, sai che odio lavorare con qualche cojone so tutto io” 

“Hank, aspetta prima di vedere di chi sto parlando” 

“Non mi interessa” disse voltandosi verso la porta; si bloccò, Connor era li in piedi, aveva appena aperto la porta e i suoi occhi si fissarono su quelli di Hank.

“Tenente, mi dispiace ma dovremmo lavorare ancora insieme, spero non mi consideri un cojone so tutto io” concluse sorridendo. 

“Tu sei il peggiore di tutti” disse, passandogli affianco e uscendo dall’ ufficio, “Jeffrey mi devi un favore” disse il tenente, “Sei tu che devi un favore a me” si sentì ribattere dal capitano con voce calma e disinteressata.

La scrivania davanti alla sua finalmente portava un nome sulla targhetta CONNOR RK800, Hank trovava inutile il fatto della specificazione del modello, in fondo il suo partner era unico, e non era nemmeno più un comune androide.

La giornata passò velocemente, la occuparono ordinando e controllando tutti i documenti dei casi dei devianti di due mesi prima, trovarono circa 5 casi ancora irrisolti, “Dovremmo occuparci di questi casi al più presto” disse Connor esaminando attentamente i fascicoli. Hank annuì, nonostante tutto il tenente era rimato silenzioso durante tutto l’ orario lavorativo. “Non mi sembra molto contento della mia presenza, preferirebbe un altro compagno tenente?” l’ uomo rimase ancora in silenzio, prese la giacca e sistemò le scartoffie sparse per la scrivania. “Andiamo a casa Connor” .

Il viaggio verso casa fu silenzioso, l’ androide si stava agitando, il cerchio rosso lo dimostrava, non capiva l’ uomo che per lui era ormai diventato un libro aperto. Arrivarono a casa, Hank entrò per primo, Connor lo seguì, non fece quasi in tempo a chiudere la porta e votarsi che si ritrovò tra la presa salda delle braccia del suo collega.

“Tenente, cosa le prende? Si sente bene ?” l’ altro manteneva il silenzio, la testa appoggiata nel incavo del collo dell’ androide, i suoi respiri pesanti facevano tremare tutta la struttura della macchina, che rimase immobile a godersi il momento. 

“Potevi svegliarmi o potevi scrivere su quella merda di bigliettini dove eri finito”

“Volevo farle una sorpresa” 

“Hai solo rischiato di farmi venire un infarto” 

in quel momento Connor tir fuori la lingua e la passò su la nuca del collega che era ancora a testa china su la sua spalla, questo sobbalzò portandosi una mano dove l’ androide lo aveva appena leccato, “Ma che cazzo fai?” 

“Un semplice controllo, le sue condizioni sono stabili tutti i valori sono nella norma, il colesterolo è poco sopra i valori massimi, in ogni caso credo che la probabilità di infarto sia solo del 10%” 

Un cazzo di check up completo con una slinguazzata, il tenente rimase a bocca aperta, reazione dettata non solo dallo stupore ma anche dal fatto che l’ androide avesse creduto veramente a ciò che aveva detto, scoppiò a ridere.

“Non cambierai mai” farfugliò tra una risata e l’ altra. 

“Tenente non capisco” 

“Va bene così” disse poggiandogli una mano su la testa e scompigliandogli i capelli, fece scivolare il palmo verso il led “Come mai questo coso è rosso?” 

L’ androide distolse lo sguardo, gli occhi chiari del tenente lo facevano agitare. Spostò il braccio del altro dal suo viso. 

“Non lo so” era palesemente una bugia. 

Hank gli girò il viso e riprese i suoi occhi, si stavano fissando già da qualche secondo quando l’ androide si sporse in avanti e per la seconda volta posò le sue labbra su quelle del partner, non si aspettava nulla, forse una spinta, forse qualche tipo di insulto, non andò cosi: il tenente lo spinse ancora di più verso di se tenendolo stretto, aprì la bocca, l’ androide fece lo stesso, appena la lingua dell’ altro si affiancò alla sua la quantità di dati che lo raggiunse lo fece tremare, era una sensazione nuova e gli piaceva.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono molto contenta di aver pubblicato la mia primissima FF spero vi piaccia.


End file.
